The Karate Kid
by Alice-pyon
Summary: AU, one-shot, no bending. New girl Korra, beaten and bullied by Tahno and his group of thugs, learns karate under the watchful eye of her mentor, Tenzin. In a tournament with high stakes, Korra aims to prove herself by fighting her way to the championships. Based off of the movie The Karate Kid.


Hii... This is my round 2 submission for the probending circuit.

Position: Manager.

Task: No bending AU

Word count: 3,000

This was very hard for me to write because I wanted to shove too much in, but I only had a limited amount of words I could use. This is obviously supposed to be a Karate Kid styled fic. I'm not satisfied with it because I wanted to do so much more with these characters, but if people like this I might consider actually trying to write a multi-chapter fic about this, because I really like the set-up I had. It's just... yeah, ew. This was so frustrating to finish because I really needed it longer to really pack the punch I wanted. Oh well!

Thanks! Reviews, follows, and favorites much appreciated!

* * *

A swift, even kick… the strike of the palm; Korra breathes deeply through her nose at the sound of her own flesh repeatedly hitting against the wooden board placed in front of her.

"Arms straight," a voice snaps, and Korra's muscles instinctively react. "Make sure your leg comes all the way across."

Another deep breath, followed by a "hyaa!"as Korra slams her foot down against the plank, effectively splitting it in half. The two broken pieces clatter to the ground.

Tenzin groans, a hand running down his face in agony. "Korra…"

"Did you see that?!" She whoops, dashing up to her mentor and grinning like a madwoman. "Am I great at those kicks or _what_?" She starts jumping in place, excitement taking over. "Let's go again – I need another board!"

"That was our last board," Tenzin deadpans.

Korra pouts – mid celebration. "Well, let's get some more!"

"I'm a maintenance technician, Korra – how much money do you think I make?" Tenzin's face starts to go red, and Korra knows that it's best not to push her mentor any further.

"O-oh," she hastily says, bowing. "Thank you for today's session."

Tenzin sighs and clasps the younger girl on the shoulder. "I know you may think I have a slightly short patience…" Tenzin begins.

_Slightly? Yeah, right…_

"But I wanted to let you know that I am very proud of your improvement," Tenzin continues, and Korra's eyes go wide.

"You're… complimenting me?" Korra gasps, gazing up at him with clasped hands.

"Yes," Tenzin coughs hastily, his cheeks coloring. "You've worked so hard… I never thought I'd be able to say this, but I think you're going to have a real shot at that tournament."

Korra's eyes flash to the crumpled and faded paper that they have taped to the beam in front of Tenzin's porch.

**Republic City's 21****st**** Annual Karate Tournament – August 14****th**** – Future Industries Athletic Complex, Gym 3 – 50 Yuan entry fee – Winner takes the pot**

She gulps. August 14th is _tomorrow._

"I think I need to sit down," Korra says as her knees begin to wobble. Tenzin places a hand on her shoulder and together they sit on the porch steps as the muggy city air pushes down on them.

"You needn't be worried, Korra…" Tenzin begins, an oncoming lecture surely evident.

"Yeah, you say that, but I really can't help it," Korra moans, her stomach twisting into knots. "I _can't lose_, Tenzin! If I do…"

Tahno's sneering face flashes in her mind, and she cringes.

"I don't want you to think about them," Tenzin says instantly, squeezing her shoulder. "Amon's dojo may be well known within the city, but he fails to teach his pupils proper respect within the art."

"Yeah, but he sure does teach them how to _punch _and _kick_ things," Korra bites back, rubbing her cheek where an old bruise had since healed.

Tenzin stiffens next to her, and she knows that he's thinking back to the day he first met her in the alley next to her school, bloodied and battered and held down by two girls as Tahno punched her repeatedly in front of his group of onlookers – attacked just because of her heritage, just because she was different and a little more exotic than the average city girl.

She didn't remember how Tenzin saved her from Tahno's group, as she had passed out shortly after his arrival.

Judging on how his gang had looked the next day, Korra never doubted Tenzin's fighting abilities, and was ecstatic when he agreed to train her.

Korra wraps her arms around her middle and glares down at the ground. _I have to win, I have to win, I have to - _

"Excuse me – this is private property," Tenzin suddenly snaps, and Korra's head whips up.

_Spirits… seriously?!_

Tahno is opening the gate into Tenzin's shabby front yard, followed by a few of his teammates from the dojo. She recognizes the two girls who pinned her arms in the alley, as well as a boy with spiky black hair who looks uncomfortable to be there.

"Hey, old man," Tahno drawls, stepping up to them. He glances down at Korra. "Alien."

"Bite me," Korra hisses, about to jump up. Tenzin holds her back.

"Save it for the ring," he warns her. Korra takes a deep breath and settles back down on the porch.

"You, sir, have no business here," Tenzin says, standing up. "You will continue to stay away from Korra until the tournament."

"Right, right," Tahno dismisses him. "I just wanted to wish her good luck… she'll need it."

"We'll see about that," Korra snarls.

"Your exotic little face is actually kind of pretty… it's a shame that it'll be black and blue when we're done tomorrow."

"_Tahno_," a voice snaps. The boy with the spiky hair steps up. "That's enough."

"Don't get in my way, Mako," Tahno spits, turning and shouldering by the boy. The others follow, and Mako stands there, his eyes closed, clearly trying to gain his composure.

"Why do you hang out with that jerk?" Korra asks, and Mako's eyes snap open. "I can tell you don't like him…"

"It's… complicated."

He's gone before she can say anything else.

* * *

They sit silence before Tenzin coughs. "We could… uh… go buy a few more boards…"

Korra grins.

"I'm not ready. I am _totally_ not ready. Do you see these people? Look at that girl over there! Look at how _hard_ she just kicked that guy! Tenzin, I'm not ready! I'm not – _gah_!"

Korra splutters when the cloth Tenzin has thrown hits her face and obscures her vision.

She wrestles the red and yellow fabric away from her mouth and pouts at her mentor before examining what he has tossed at her.

"You're… giving me your dirty laundry?" She asks slowly, lowering the clothing and eyeing him.

"Oh – _spirits Korra _– no, it's not dirty and it's not _mine_," he explains hotly. "I made it for you. Consider it your… official dojo uniform, if you will."

Korra's mouth falls open and she examines the material again. It's identical to the outfit that Tenzin constantly wears; red and yellow, the colors of the nomadic tribes from which he hails.

"I love it!" Korra cheers, crushing her mentor in a hug. He laughs and pats her on the back.

"You're going to be great," he says, and Korra smiles. "And that girl back there? You can kick circles around her."

* * *

The tournament is held in one of the many gyms at the Future Industries Athletic Complex. Korra exits the changing room – sporting her new red and yellow outfit – and gazes out at the large gym.

Dozens of different rings are set up across the floor. Students sporting uniforms with their dojo's name on them mill around in groups. Some are stretching their muscles and waiting for their turns in the ring – others are speaking with their coaches or watching other matches intently.

Korra spots Tahno's group from across the gym. They are by far the largest dojo in attendance. They are all dresses in black robes. Amon, the dojo's sensei, has his hands clasped on Tahno's shoulders and his giving him a serious lecture of sorts.

_I'll try to stay away from them for as long as I can…_ Korra thinks to herself. She takes a step backwards and bumps into something solid.

"Hey."

Korra jumps and pivots quickly. The black robe that the boy wears is glaring.

"Mako…"

He grimaces. "You know my name?"

"I heard Tahno say it the other day."

"Oh…"

They stand in uncomfortable silence. _What is he even doing here?_ Korra thinks frantically.

"I wanted to wish you good luck," Mako says, sticking out a hand. She takes it hesitantly. "And I… I want you to watch out for Tahno."

Korra laughs nervously. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"No," Mako mutters seriously, pulling her a bit closer. Her eyes widen when she feels his mouth close to her ear. "They're up to something, but I'm not sure what because they won't tell me. But, really… _watch out for them._ They might play dirty."

He's gone just as quickly as he had arrived, and Korra is left alone, contemplating what the boy who's supposed to be her enemy has just told her.

* * *

"I'm going to puke."

"Take deep breathes," Tenzin says, a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Remember what I have taught you these past months. You will do fine."

Korra nods, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She clasps Tenzin's hand before stepping onto the matt.

A sea of black is facing her. A girl – one that Korra recognizes from the ally – steps into the ring as well. She is sneering.

"Look who it is!" She taunts. "First round, huh? That sucks for you!"

Korra bites her lip but remains silent as the referee takes his place in the ring. "Let's make this a fair fight," he says to both ladies. Korra nods. The girl smirks. "The first to three points wins the round. Understood?"

Korra nods shakily again and backs up into a fighting position.

"Begin!"

The girl instantly charges, and Korra yelps as she ducks and rolls away. Before she can properly right herself the girl swiftly kicks her in the stomach.

"Ippon!" The referee calls, and Korra curses.

"Gotta do better than that!" A few jeering voices call.

They both get back into position, and the referee calls time in.

This time, Korra is prepared. The girl rushes again, and Korra sidesteps and lands a quick strike against her cheek.

"Ippon!"

Korra laughs out loud, relief and adrenaline flooding through her system as she watches the girl glare from across the matt.

Time is called back in. Within seconds Korra has kicked the girl to the ground.

"2 – 1!" The referee calls. The girl is snarling, and when the bell rings she charges Korra with ferocity.

Korra slides away from the girl, rights herself, and swiftly hits her in the stomach.

"Ippon! Match over!"

_I can't believe that just happened_, Korra thinks blankly, staring as the girl is hauled to her feet by Amon.

"Disgraceful," he spits. He looks up at Korra – hatred evident in his eyes. Korra shivers and steps back to retreat to Tenzin, who is waiting with open arms.

"You did well," he says, embracing her. Korra grins.

"I thought I was going to be a goner for awhile there."

"It was just nerves," Tenzin tells her. "You're not done yet; it's a long way to the final."

* * *

The following rounds are an absolute whirlwind.

Korra, for the most part, passes by many matches with ease. She remembers the techniques that Tenzin taught her and puts them to use, and to her surprise… they work really well.

Now Korra sits, restless, as she waits for her semi-final match to begin.

When she is called to the matt, she nearly chokes.

The sea of black has returned. Mako is sanding in the ring, facing her. His eyes are dull.

_I was afraid this was going to happen_, Korra thinks frantically, bowing to him. He does the same.

"Let's make this a clean fight," the referee announces.

Something flashes in Mako's eyes. He looks… distressed.

"Begin!"

She attacks first. Mako blocks her kick with his forearm and pushes her back and off balance. Korra trips, but rolls out of the way before he can pin her and strike her stomach.

"You're fast," he notes, jumping slightly on his toes.

"You too," Korra breathes.

"Finish her!" A voice behind Mako yells. Korra looks up, startled. It's Amon, and he looks absolute furious.

"Do as you have been instructed, Mako!"

_Instructed…?_

She notices Mako tense up, and before Korra knows what is happening she is watching him leave the matt.

"What are you doing?" Amon asks seriously, trying to shove Mako back. "Get onto the matt and do as you were told!"

"No."

Each member of Amon's dojo goes silent, their eyes widening.

"_What_?"

"I said _no. _Korra's a good fighter, and she deserves a fair opponent. I will _not_ cheat."

"_Watch out for them. They might play dirty."_

Mako had been right; Amon's dojo _had_ been up to something dirty, but they'd pushed the responsibility upon Mako to follow through.

_And it turns out he wouldn't._

Tahno grabs him by the shoulder. "Are you an idiot?!" He yells.

Mako shakes his head. "No. I'm just sick and tired of hanging around with a bunch of guys who want to pick on people for no reason."

Tahno snarls, his eyes bulging. "Fine! Just quit! Tough luck for your brother, though! You sure you can protect him all on your own?!"

Mako turns and grins. "I _did_ learn a lot at your dojo. I think I'll manage."

With that, Mako walks away, but not before placing a heavy hand on Korra's shoulder. "Beat him, and maybe after we can hang out or… something," he says before turning to the referee. "Please accept my forfeit from this tournament. I am above the notion of taking out an opponent's leg with an illegal hit _just_ so my dojo can win the pot."

The referee looks at Amon with distress, who is in turn glaring at Mako as the boy starts to walk away toward the stands.

The crowd is silent, watching the referee converse quietly and seriously with Amon. Korra glances worriedly over at Tenzin, who nods encouragingly.

The referee hustles over to Korra. "Amon's dojo has been given a stern warning, and we are now ready to commence with the championship round. Are you ready to fight, miss?"

"… Yes."

She makes her way to the center of the matt, but not before glancing back at Tenzin. "You can do it," he mouths to her, and she nods before turning and facing her opponent.

Tahno.

They bow to each other, and Korra looks at him seriously. "If I win… you'll leave me alone?"

"You won't win," Tahno says, grinning. "But I'm not one to go back on my word… so yeah. I'll never bother you again if that's the outcome."

"Alright then. Best of luck to you, Tahno."

The boy looks surprised, his eyes widening slightly. "Y-yeah… you too…"

The audience, now crowded around the last remaining ring, swells with anticipation as the referee raises his hand in the air. "Begin!"

The two instantly surge forward and clash in the middle. Tahno swipes at Korra's head, but she ducks and punches out at his stomach. He swerves out of the way and swipes her feet out from under her. He lands a hard hit onto her stomach.

"Gah!" Korra cries, curling onto her side. She cringes when she hears the referee award a point to Tahno, but gets up nonetheless and positions herself for the next point.

Korra gains the upper hand quickly and is able to jab Tahno in the side.

"1 – 1!" The referee announces.

The third round begins. Korra, yet again, lands a hit on Tahno.

"Time!" Amon calls out furiously, and Korra notices Tahno's face fall as he retreats back to his dojo's side.

Korra turns to look at Tenzin. "Keep doing what you are doing!" He says to her, and Korra nods, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

Tahno returns to the matt. He looks grim.

"2 – 1… Begin!"

Korra shifts her weight and leans forward – her leg swinging out toward Tahno's head.

He blocks it, but then catches and holds on tightly to her foot. His elbow comes down onto the back of her knee. _Hard_.

Pain claws through Korra's senses as she screams and drops to the floor. People in the crowd gasp in shock; Some yell out in anger. Korra is vaguely aware of Tenzin, who runs to her side.

"You're alright," he tells her softly, helping the girl up. Korra tries to stand on her leg, but it's no good.

"Tenzin…" Korra wheezes, her teeth gritted. "I don't think –"

"_You can_," Tenzin says sternly, clasping the girl's hand. She looks at him – her eyes wide – and nods before stepping away, putting as little weight on her leg as possible.

The referee takes his position. "A point will not be awarded due to lack of proper conduct. However, no flag is called."

Some boo in the crowd, upset with the call. Others cheer Korra on as she steps up to Tahno, who looks pale.

"Are… you alright to fight, miss?" The referee asks. She nods, biting her lip.

"Alright then… begin!"

Korra slowly raises her injured leg in the air and waits, concentrating on her balance. The air is tense, and Tahno stands still, watching her closely.

When he moves, she strikes.

Her foot connects with his face. He falls to the ground, and so does Korra after she loses her balance. The pain overcomes her senses, but she is aware of the crowd cheering… she is aware of the referee calling out, "that's the match!"

Suddenly a hand is on her shoulder, and somebody is helping her up – she startles.

"… Tahno?"

"You win," he says, and something in his eyes flashes. "You were amazing."

Korra offers him a smile as the audience starts to empty out from the stands and crowd the floor. "Thanks." He nods awkwardly before retreating back to his dojo, where he walks by Amon without a word.

Korra turns and hobbles over to Tenzin before crushing him in a hug.

"Do you understand now, Korra? If you put your mind and spirit into a task… anything is possible. You proved that today."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Korra says softly.

Tenzin leaves to converse with the officials, and a new form takes his place next to Korra.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Korra smiles up at Mako. "You know… I've got a whole lot of money now from the pot, and I still don't really know that many people here in the city… How about we celebrate at Narook's? My treat?"

Mako grins. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
